custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ceru
Ceru was a Toa of Psionics and one of the six Toa Koya who were later known as the Toa Nova . Biography Ceru was created alongside the five other Toa Koya by the Great Beings on the island of Artakha. The duty of the Toa Koya was unclear at first, but soon became apparent when a swarm of Rahi and robots began causing an imbalance to the fragile nature of the island. They didn't know it yet, but the Rahi were in search of a special Kanohi hidden on the island. They soon discovered the true reason they came into being: to protect not the mask, but the Matoran of the island whom were the heart of the world's creativity. The raid was led by a Makuta named Kojol, once believed to be a protector of their island, and it was not their destiny to prevent him from stealing the Kanohi but rather to ensure no Matoran was harmed in the chaos. Initially, the Toa Koya were given primitive Toa Tools and found themselves hindered by their poor functionality. However, thanks to Fanua's craftiness and creative genius, he was able to use parts found from all over the caverns of Artakha to upgrade his team's weapons and armour, jokingly dubbing them the "Toa Nova" upon doing so. Over time, the team began to carry this name in a serious light, feeling that although their bodies and tools were initially created by the Great Beings, they became a new and united team thanks to Fanua's influence, and would never have grown so unified if they were created with these powerful Toa Tools initially. Ceru was the first to understand the importance of their mission. The Avohkii could be reclaimed, but the Matoran were irreplaceable, and with this understanding came a newfound willpower for the party. Her psychic powers proved especially useful during the encounter with the Exo Toa, where she took advantage of their size to send them flying into smaller enemies. Mask and Tools Ceru wore Kanohi Reki, the Mask of Shrinking, which allowed her to become extremely small and evasive. This was useful primarily for stealth. She carried two Katanas that strengthened her ability to concentrate on her Elemental Energy as well. After becoming a Toa Nova, Ceru weilded two Esper Blades, which glowed a blue hue that became more radiant the stronger her Elemental Energy was. This allowed her to convert her high Energy into a physical weapon. Traits Ceru was the wise one, always trying to fill the gap that the other Toa often felt stood between them. She was wise, caring, and empathetic, and her psionic powers let her feel the pain of others. Ceru is the strongest user of Elemental Energy. She can expend it with little effort and its results are devastating. However, Ceru is a pacifist and prefers using her elemental energy to heal rather than hurt, so she stays away from the front lines to aid her fellow Toa by increasing their vitality. Trivia *Ceru's role on the team is Healer, thanks to her proficiency in using Elemental Energy and her preference of healing her allies. Category:User:Violet Spinel Category:Toa Category:Toa of Psionics Category:Psionics Category:Toa Nova Category:Toa Koya